In The Bubble
by brodie-wan
Summary: In this direct sequel to 'Parting Thoughts', Castle and Beckett navigate the first week of their new feelings in the bubble of the Hamptons. Chapter one is a short introduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello All. Long time no see. I wanted to let you know that this multi-chapter story will be a direct sequel to 'Parting Thoughts'. It will follow Castle and Beckett for a week in the Hamptons. The will go out and they will stay home. They will have fun and, perhaps a little angst. But come heck or high water they will come a stronger couple having navigated the first, mostly uninterrupted week of their new relationship. I hope you enjoy.**

**In the Bubble **

Castle woke to the brightness of the afternoon sun streaking through the single shaded window of the room. Carefully, he extracted his arm form Kate's still sleeping form and tip toed into the hallway. He had no idea how long she would sleep, given the emotion of the last 36 hours, but his stomach was growling, demanding to be fed. He padded down the stairs to prepare a snack; deciding on a BLT club with avocado slices.

And coffee; Beckett might want coffee. He lazily pressed the power button on the espresso machine before beginning his preparations.

He had just placed the strips of bacon in skillet, when he heard movement on the stairs. He grinned, but didn't leave the stove.

She shuffled into view with sleep still in her eyes, wrinkled clothes, and a slight case of bed hair. But, somehow, she still managed to look magnificent.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," Rick said, a little too chipper for the half asleep detective.

"Sleeping all day is going to play havoc with my internal clock," she mumbled, pulling hair from her face and shoving it behind her ears. "I'll probably be up all night."

He placed the round hand held screen over the pan and approached her where she leaned against the bar. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and said: "Would that be so bad? You're on vacation. Time is relative."

"Says you," she replied, sullenly. She shifted from a standing position into the bar chair to her right. She put her head in her hands framing an endearingly pitiful face.

"So this is morning Beckett," Castle said, gliding back to check the sizzling bacon, approving, and bouncing over to the Starbucks Barista to pull her shots. "Warmed over by the afternoon sun."

She glared at him like a beautiful zombie debating whether or not to rip off his arm or bite into his throat. She needed coffee. Adding some water and a splash of cream he served her a piping hot Americano. Proffering the steaming cup as a peace offering, he eased away and returned to skillet.

Beckett took the cup in both hands and raised it to her lips. The powerful aroma hit her nose only a moment before the liquid washed over her tongue. Coffee was a beautiful thing, but espresso was the nectar of the Columbian gods. Her grim features softened and a grin solitary pleasure emerged.

"Thanks, Castle," she managed after the initial taste.

She must have been savoring her coffee for some time, because when Castle put a plate in front of her with strikingly colorful sandwich, she flinched in surprise.

"Order up!" he declared, excitedly.

"You're way to chipper," she said, the normal timbre of her voice returning.

"I'm just glad you're here," he replied, biting into his own sandwich.

By the time their dinner was consumed and Kate had had a chance to shower and change, the sun hung low in the sky and had taken on a deeper orange hue. Kate was thankful that, though she left the city in a hurry, she had thought the throw a few things in a bag just in case.

When she joined him in the living room, she was wearing blue jeans, blue, low cut converse, and a generic NYPD t-shirt.

Castle looked up from the laptop he had been hunched over and smiled. "Feeling human again?" he asked, genuinely interested. She sat down next to him, on the couch, and pulled her legs under. He arm draped along pillow at his back and her finger rested on his shoulder. He liked it. A lot. It was reassuring that she felt comfortable enough to let down her guard. And, keep it down.

"I really do," she said with a sigh. "What are you working on?"

He shrugged reflexively. "Just returning some emails while I was waiting. Which is the coolest thing ever.

She narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"Waiting for you, that is," he added, purposefully. "So, what would you like to do this evening? There are plenty of good restaurants. Plenty of beaches. Plenty of win-"

A hand covered his mouth and the remaining words muffled into it.

"-Slow down, Rick. You're stressing me out," Beckett interjected. "We're on vacation, right? Let's take it slow and just see what happens."

"Of course," he replied, realizing that, once again, he'd let his enthusiasm take over. "Sorry."

She let out a relieving breath and rested her head on his shoulder. "No need to be sorry."

Two things hit Rick Castle between the eyes in that moment. She called him Rick, again. And she was resting her head on his shoulder. The rough and tumble, hard nosed New York City detective was relaxing, and asking him do so as well. He wouldn't disappoint her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Sorry for the delay on this. I've struggled with how I feel about it and have been distracted by and a muse with ADHD. I hope you enjoy. **

**In the Bubble **

**Chapter 2**

They stayed like that for a while, her head resting on his shoulder. There was a comfortable silence, neither wanting to break the momentary spell of affection. Finally, feeling a slight strain in the angle of her neck, Kate lifted her head.

"Lay down," she said, softly, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, shifting his body to the edge of the couch and turning toward her. She lay down beside him, her face mere inches from his.

His arm was beneath her and curled her into a comfortable resting place.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, as waves of her sleek brown hair fell into her face. She blew out a short breath of exasperation.

He chuckled, pulling strands of hair behind her ear. "Sure about that?"

She flushed with momentary embarrassment and tried to hide her face in his arm. Seeing Beckett blush was a strange sight for Castle. He had never seen her so awkward. He had seen her confused. He had seen her angry. He had even seen her cry. She was none of those, here. It was something different, something fragile, almost a childlike desire to be accepted without reserve. Yet the desire was on her terms. She was wanted it to be perfect…for her. He kicked the thought from his head and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"Sure," she confirmed. She smiled; the kind of smile reserved for loved one…or lover. He couldn't decide. It wasn't a seductive smile per se, more of a blissful smile of contentment.

"A penny for your thoughts," he said, after a brief silence.

"I was just thinking that I don't know you very well, Mr. Castle," she said, flirtatiously.

"I guess I could say the same, Miss Beckett," he retorted. "Though, historically, I may have paid more attention to you than you have to me."

Raising both eyebrows in mock seriousness, Beckett said: "You might be surprised, Mr. Castle."

He grinned. "I do love surprises."

"I know you do."

"I wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Castle would be as cool as Nick and Norah Charles," he said, brushing his lips against hers.

"Let's not put the cart before horse," she said, tilting her head to knock his lightly. "I'd prefer to get to know you a little better before you start booking caterers."

"I can see how that might be," he replied. "What would you like to know?"

"It doesn't work like that, Castle, and you know it."

"I know," he replied, duly chastised. "But I'd still love to answer any of your burning questions."

She shifted in his arms as if burrowing into a more comfortable position. Her eyes narrowed and her lips hardened into a straight line. Rick recognized it immediately: interrogation face.

"You asked for it," she intoned.

"I know," he replied with a quirk of his lips. "Bring it on."

"What's your favorite color?" she asked, eye to eye, nose to nose.

"Navy blue."

"Favorite breakfast cereal?" she said, pressing her interrogation.

"Sugar or healthy?"

"Sugar."

"Cookie Crisp."

She smirked. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, healthy."

"Total when pressed, Honey Bunches of Oats, if it counts."

"I'll allow it," she said, magnanimously. "Favorite dog breed?"

He raised an eyebrow, finally, at the randomness of the questions. "No pets allowed in the loft."

"You're dodging, Mister," she admonished. "Dog breed?"

"Maybe a German Shepherd or Golden Lab?"

"I can see that," she agreed. "But I think you'd be more of a Lab guy.

He pursed his lips in thought, wondering what it might be like to have a dog.

"You do remind me a little of Hooch," she mocked, remembering the instance at the station house shortly after they met. "What about a Bordeaux dog?"

"Ha ha. Who knew Kate Beckett was staying up nights to watch the Westminster dog show on USA?" he retorted.

"So close," she said grinning. "If you hadn't mentioned the network, your return might not have hit the net. As it is, you just let me know you've watched it too."

"Just because I know what network it's on doesn't mean I've watched it, Detective. Assumptions can ruin a case…or an interrogation."

"Anyway," she said, redirecting the conversation. "About the Bordeaux?"

"Not a chance," he replied. "I got enough slobber just watching the movie."

"Indeed. Speaking of movies, what's your favorite…of all time?"

"For a skilled investigator, I'm shocked that you didn't catch the reference I've already made."

"You mentioned characters from a film that was made even before your mother was born," she deadpanned.

Castle frowned in mock injury. "Like a fine win-

She pinched his side.

"Ouch!" he said in surprised and vexation. "What was that for?"

"I've been listening long before now, Castle," she explained. "I know very well that your favorite film is 'The Thin Man'. You've told me, us, more than once."

"They why did you ask?"

"Because, strangely enough, I like hearing you talk. But, I decided to nip the 'like a fine wine' speech in the bud."

"You know me all too well," he replied with another brush of his lips on hers.

She accepted the kiss and allowed it to deepen, but curbed a full blown make out session.

"Better now that before, at least," she breathed. "You mentioned dinner before? I think our first official date is in order."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. I'll make the call."


End file.
